


Tying the knot

by ChihiroAndByakuya



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 01:36:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11749386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChihiroAndByakuya/pseuds/ChihiroAndByakuya
Summary: A wedding one shot where Kirumi and Tsumugi marry, AU setup but Monokuma is there





	Tying the knot

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I haven't updated in a bit, I've been busy, but I'm back! I have written this, and I hope you enjoy

Kirumi sighed, sitting down on her wooden chair at a table, waiting until her girlfriend walked over to the table as well, wearing her usual attire of a long blue skirt, a white button up shirt and a dark blue jacket, even if she wore it every day, Kirumi still thought Tsumugi was absolutely stunning, a walking, talking beauty. She knew the reason she had called Tsumugi here today, and she couldn't wait.

"I'm so sorry I'm late Kirumi-chan, I got caught up in the traffic."

Kirumi smiled at her, "It's perfectly okay Shirogane-Sama, no need to apologise."

Tsumugi shook her head and frowned, "Kirumi, I told you, there's no need to call me Shirogane-sama, we're dating, you can use my first name."

"I'm sorry.... I'm just not used to it, I called everyone by their last name, I'm not used to it..." Kirumi explained, the candlelight glowing, making the room dim.

"It's okay. Everyone makes mistake." Tsumugi told her, Kirumi went into the kitchen and took out the food she made for Tsumugi, placing it in front of her.

"Oh.... thank you Kirumi-chan... I really appreciate it..." She whispered, her deep blue eyes shining with happiness. Kirumi just wanted to kiss her there and then, but she couldn't, she had to wait until later that night.

The two girls ate in silence, Kirumi taking looks at her, when she finished Kirumi put the plates in the sink and begun to clean them, Tsumugi on her mind the whole time.

Finally, when she finished, she brought Tsumugi into the bathroom before running the bath, applying relaxing bubble bath in it, and then a pale pink bath bomb as well, she helped Tsumugi remove her clothing, admiring her body while doing that before she put Tsumugi into the bath, she took her glasses away and begin to pour water over her head to help her wash her hair and shampooing it as well.

When she finished doing her hair, she left the bathroom to get her towels.

She gave Tsumugi a fluffy blue one, wrapping it around her body and grabbed her hand, before bringing her to her bedroom.

Kirumi's bedroom was covered in scented candles, all of them being dark blue. She also had rose petals scattered all over her bed. She cupped her girlfriend's face and begun to kiss her. Before using a hair dryer to dry her hair.

"Shirogane-sama... no, Tsumugi.... you're so beautiful, I wish I know how I got myself someone like you.... I feel like I'm ready...." She searched for her pocket, but she couldn't find anything, *oh no....* she thought, Tsumugi was looking at her.

"Ready for what?" She asked, touching her face.

Kirumi knew she had to make up a cover, so she removed the towel, before beginning to kiss her, she knew this wasn't her plan, but she had to make do.... until she found the ring.

The next morning, Kirumi woke up, Tsumugi wasn't next to her, she slightly frowned, before she received a call.

"Hello Kirumi-chan, can you meet me at my house? I want to talk."

Kirumi smiled, she got her usual clothing and put it on before waking over to Tsumugi's house.

For some reason, the door was open, but when she walked up to Tsumugi's bedroom, something met her eyes.

She saw Tsumugi wearing a black and white suit, she didn't know why she was wearing it, but it didn't matter.

All she knew was Tsumugi was gorgeous.

"Wow..... you look amazing Tsumugi....." she whispered, Tsumugi blushed at the compliment before whispering, "Hey Kirumi? I have something to show you.... can you close your eyes please?"

"O-of course...."

She closed her eyes and she felt herself being lead to another room, Tsumugi opened the door for her and whispered to Kirumi, "Open your eyes...."

Kirumi noticed she was in Tsumugi's lab room, she saw something in front of her. The most beautiful dress ever.

A silver dress with a blue sash around the waste, it was sleeveless and barely went above the floor.

"Wow.... that's beautiful... I bet you sewed it yourself... am I right?" She whispered, Tsumugi nodded.

"Yes, and I believe it would look amazing on you."

Kirumi was speechless, "On me?" She asked, Tsumugi clapped her hands.

"Yes queen, try it on!"

Kirumi nodded and took the dress to get changed.

She put the dress on herself, but when she went down, she heard her name being called.

"Hey Kirumi? Can you come into the living room for a few moments."

Kirumi went into the living room, and she saw Tsumugi again.

The living room was so beautiful, it was scattered with flowers and it looked amazing.

"Kirumi... you look perfect...." she whispered before kissing her.

"T-thanks... it fits well... I'm kind of scared about how you managed to get my measurements but...."

Tsumugi just shushed her, "Don't dig too deep into it. I want to talk to you...."

"Yes? What is it Tsumugi?" Kirumi asked her.

Tsumugi took a deep breath and pushed her glasses back before saying, "You see Kirumi.... I've been thinking... we are legally adults now... and I just want to think about what my future would be like..."

Kirumi didn't respond at first, until Tsumugi begun to talk again, "And well.... I think, no, I *know* I'm truly in love with you.... you're just so perfect, you're my natural princess, so mature... so gorgeous..."

"I-is that what you wanted to tell me?" Kirumi asked her, Tsumugi shook her head.

"Of course not, you see Kirumi, I just love every single thing about you, you're a walking talking beauty. You're so hardworking and really mature too...." She heard Tsumugi sigh and take a deep breath.

"And well.... I want to ask you something as well.... it's okay if you say no, I will understand completely."

Kirumi nodded, "What is it?"

To her surprise, she saw Tsumugi kneel down and take a box out, before opening said box and showing there was a beautiful silver ring in it.

"W-will you be my.... waifu?"

Kirumi was honestly speechless, she paused to take in the question before she begun to cry, tears rolling down her eyes.

"Kirumi? Are you okay?" She asked, grabbing her hand.

Kirumi looked at her, "I-I-I'm fine Tsumugi.... it's just...."

"What?" She asked.

"I didn't expect you to propose to me...."

Tsumugi nodded, a blush coming across her face, "What's your answer?" She asked.

"Yes.... YES YES YES!" Kirumi cried, Tsumugi kissed her almost immediately after her answer, Kirumi wrapped her arms around the blue haired female and kissed her again, she was honestly surprised, but it would be a lie if she said she wasn't happy.

\-----------------------------------

Tsumugi couldn't wait to marry her fiancé Kirumi Tojo, she decided to arrange the whole thing. The only thing she disliked was that Kirumi managed to convince her to invite Rantaro.

"Kirumi Tojo, we will NOT be having that _normie_ at the wedding." She protested, glaring at her.

"Tsumugi.... I think we should, he is our classmate. I know how you feel about him, but I think we should invite him." Kirumi whispered, beginning to stroke her hair in comfort.

"This is MY wedding! I can invite whoever I want! And I don't want him!" Tsumugi hissed, shoving her hand away.

"I know, but it's also mine as well, and I don't want to hurt him. I think he would want to be your friend if you gave him a chance. He doesn't hate you. I don't get why you hate him. He's a nice guy, but I feel you're not giving him a chance....."

Tsumugi glared at her, "He is a stupid little normie and I hate him!"

"You don't hate him Tsumugi, you just strongly dislike him. But I still think you should give him a chance. I promise, you won't have to interact, you'll just have to have him, if it bothers you, I can put him far away from you the whole time. And it's not about him that day, it's about you and me....."

Tsumugi glared but she felt Kirumi kissed her gently on the forehead, "I love you, I'm so excited for the wedding...."

Tsumugi stayed silent before hissing, "Fine! He can go!"

Kirumi smiled and beckoned Tsumugi to her, she walked over to her and hugged her. "I promise it won't hurt you, you won't ever have to talk to him again afterwards."

Tsumugi muttered and hissed something but she laid her head on her finance's chest and fell asleep a few minutes later.

\-----------------------------------

Kirumi sat in her room on the day of the wedding, sighing and she felt a strange feeling in her chest, worry.

What if something went wrong? She didn't want Tsumugi getting hurt during the wedding, she wanted everything to be perfect for her.

She bottled the feelings up when she saw Ouma walk into her room, holding onto some make up.

"Alright mom, because it's your wedding day, I want to help you get ready." Ouma said, sitting behind Kirumi and beginning to work on her hair, beginning brushing it.

Kirumi didn't want to offend him, but she pushed his hand away, "No Ouma-kun, I can do it myself, if you could help tie the sashay around my dress though, that would be great.... thank you though Ouma-kun."

Ouma sighed before beginning to tie the sash, watching Kirumi doing her own hair, he poked at her dress.

"Where did you get this? I want it for my own wedding. How much is it?"

Kirumi smiled and shook her head, "I'm afraid it's not for sale anywhere, and I'm keeping it. Shirogane-san made it for me."

"I'm sure you will look better than her."

Kirumi shook her head, she had already seen Tsumugi in her tuxedo a few months ago, and she looked absolutely stunning, "She looks amazing."

Ouma finished tying the sash, "Alright, I'll just start getting ready myself, you and your fiancé will be the only people they talk about today. It's all about you and her."

Kirumi paused, fear rushing through her mind, today was about her? But what if she messed up? Would they ever forgive herself? She didn't want anything to go wrong, it had to be one hundred percent perfect, all she wanted today was to make Tsumugi happy.

She heard a voice next to her say "Hey Tojo-chan, you alright? You thinking about what you and Shirogane-chan will be doing later tonight when the ceremony is over? Nishishi."

Kirumi blushed, trying hard not to die of embarrassment.

"Are you ready Tojo-chan?"

Kirumi just stood up, "I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be back soon." She said before running towards the bathroom to cry.

\-----------------------------------

Tsumugi sat alone in her bedroom, waiting for someone to come in to do her makeup. She was slightly relaxed but still a bit nervous, was this such a good idea?

"What am I thinking? Of course it's a good idea!" She whispered, a smile graced her face as she sighed in happiness, sitting on her bed.

Unfortunately for her, the smile dawning her face soon disappeared when she saw who came in. The one person who she truly didn't want to attend the wedding.

"Oh.... you....." Tsumugi sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Hello Shirogane, it's nice to see you too." Rantaro replied in a quieter tone then usual while still keeping his laid back and polite attitude.

She glared back, before she saw Rantaro walking towards her clinging on to a bag of cosmetics (more specifically makeup and nail varnish).

"I'll need you to give me your hand so I'm able to do your nails, please?" He stated muttering the last word quietly.

"Fine."

She sighed as Rantaro took a bottle of dark blue nail and started to coat her nails with slight hesitance.

"I know you don't really want to do this for me." She hissed, he didn't respond and continued to paint her nails.

A part of Tsumugi wanted to scratch Rantaro, she was annoyed by his mere presence.

What made it worse, he begun to make conversation with her.

"So, is today the day of the wedding?" He asked.

"Yes, you got an invitation, didn't you?" She sighed, rolling her eyes.

Rantaro nodded with a small smile appearing on his face, beginning to paint her other hand. "I'm truly happy for you and Toujou-san. You know, there's a part of me that wants to get married too, but I'm not sure if I met the right person yet. I don't want to rush into things." He explained to Tsumugi.

Tsumugi nodded but secretly thought, "Wow, he thinks I care!"

When he finished, he begun to do her hair, she hissed as she felt Rantaro touching her hair, wanting to slap him and push him out the window, but she stopped thinking that when she begun to cough because Rantaro was now using hairspray to keep her hair in place.

"You dumb normie! STOP!" She hissed, Rantaro froze at that comment.

"Dumb...... normie?" He asked.

"Yes, do you want me to suffocate to death?" She hissed.

He stayed silent, but went back to doing her hair.

Tsumugi realised she had made everything awkward now, but they both stayed quiet, even when Rantaro begun to start doing face makeup.

"Are we done yet?" Tsumugi asked, Rantaro shook his head and added a bit more makeup to her, when he finished he nodded, but before she could stand up, he begun to talk.

"Tsumugi, can I ask you something?" He whispered.

"What?"

Rantaro looked a bit upset before talking, "Do you dislike me?"

She glared at him, "Yes! I hate you! You're really annoying! I hope you rot in hell, you f--king normie! You tried to hit on my fiancé last week!" She hissed before walking out to go to the wedding.

Rantaro watched her as she walked out, "All I did was ask Kirumi if she wanted to have tea with me....."

\-----------------------------------

Finally, the big moment happened, Tsumugi walked up the aisle, waiting for everyone else to get into seats, and she watched the monokubs stand up onto a stand and get their instruments ready, and she saw Angie stand behind her.

She checked her watch, it was 10am and they had to wait for Kirumi, where was she?

"Kirumi-San, where are you?" She whispered, she felt her chest get tighter with worry.

Ouma ran into the assembly, "Tojo-chan went missing!"

Tsumugi stayed silent in worry, "I'll go get her!" Ouma said, walking away.

The small supreme leader walked back to Kirumi's bedroom, but then he heard some sobbing from the girls bathroom, he walked in, not caring if he got caught and saw Kirumi sitting in a stall crying. His usual cheeky grin disappeared.

"Tojo-chan, why aren't you at the assembly? Today is your wedding day." He asked, looking at her, tears rolling down her eyes.

"I-I-I'm just so nervous....... I want everything to be perfect for her..... perfect for *us!* She's my wife, what if she trips? What if I mess up? I've been doing nothing but planning ever since she proposed, she's so beautiful, but am I ready?"

Ouma sighed and looked at her deep in the eyes, "You are ready Toujou-chan, you've planned everything, I don't think anything could go wrong, we locked the school so no one can get hurt, everyone here will make sure you and Shirogane-chan have a great day today."

Ouma grabbed hold of Kirumi's hand and brought her to the entrance of the assembly, "It will be okay mom, just take deep breaths."

Monokuma stood outside the door, his arms crossed, "Alright here you little s--t! Let's get this over with! I'm only here for the cake!"

Kirumi grabbed hold of Monokuma's paw and opened the door, Ouma walking beside her as well. She had decided since her dad probably wanted nothing to do with her, she would walk down the aisle with both Ouma and Monokuma.

She heard the monokub's playing their instruments, and it was that moment when she finally saw Tsumugi for the first time that day, their eyes meeting.

She blushed, and smiled, why was she worried? She was so excited for this moment, all she wanted ever since she was a child was to get married, and now it was happening.

She let go of Monokuma and stood next to Tsumugi, she heard the cosplayer mutter "You're late!" To her, Kirumi whispered back before grabbing her hand, "I'm sorry, I was just nervous."

When Kirumi had finally looked up, Angie begun to speak, "We are gathered here today to celebrate the matchup between the gay maid and the gay cosplayer-"

"I'm technically bi!" Tsumugi pointed out, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Okay, gay maid and bi cosplayer. I would usually say this is the part with objections but let's be serious, who's going to object?" Angie said, "Before we begin, let's all pray to Kami-sama...."

She heard Ryoma sigh and say to himself "What am I doing here?"

Angie began to yell, "YOU WAIT JUST A MINUTE PAUL! IT IS IGNORANT HATEFUL TALK LIKE YOURS THAT MAKES THIS WORLD A PLACE OUR BOYS COULD NOT LIVE IN!"

Kirumi just froze in confusion, "Who's Paul?" She asked Tsumugi, who shrugged in response.

After a few more seconds of yelling that was probably meant to be singing, Angie yelled, "AND I'VE BEEN THINKING, PRAYING, READING SOME MAGAZINES AND ITS TIME WE OPENED OUR EYES!"

"Will Yonaga-chan be okay?"

"To be honest Kirumi she never was."

After a long time of yelling, Angie finished, "Well, it's time to begin the actual ceremony, we would of been done by now but apparently Ryoma is homophobic and didn't want to be here, so I think we should all pray to Kami-sama to give everyone here some hope for the future. If you have any objections I will personally sacrifice you to him. Let's talk about how great he is!"

Kirumi begun to have second thoughts about letting Angie be the priest, she sighed as she watched and listened to Angie talk.

"So Kami-sama made all of us by making our mothers sleep with our fathers."

"Isn't that how babies are usually made?" Someone (Maki) asked.

"Then we all grow, we grow up and every one of us will find a life partner." Angie continued to say.

"What if you're an aromantic asexual?" Ouma asked.

"Then you are Kami-sama's chosen one, like I am. I don't know what I am, but I know I'm a chosen one. At birth, he selects a child to be a pure one, who will not betray him for another person, those people live a happy life delivering messages to everyone and you also get to purify the baths."

"Alright I've had enough! Off you go!" Monokuma snapped, shoving Angie off the podium before taking her place, "I would let the brides do their speeches but I'm not going to because I don't care."

"You should have your own line of greeting cards." Ouma told him.

"Shut up! Anyway, do you, Tsumugi, take Kirumi Tojo to be your spouse, to love her and hate her and force her family into a torture game and make her feel despair and then make her kids become assassins?"

Tsumugi froze at those words before looking at Kirumi in confusion, "I....... do?"

"Kirumi, do you take Tsumugi Shirogane to be your spouse, to love her and hate her and be a nagging wife and yell at her if she does anything wrong and force her to raise Ouma with you and force her with housework?"

"I do!" Kirumi smiled, before curtseying, confusing Tsumugi some more.

"And now, by the power invested in me by my own word and through the website BecomeAnEvilBearPriest.com, you two are now married. You may have sex right now but I don't recommend it yet, just kiss instead."

Before Tsumugi even had a chance to respond, she felt her wife press her lips against hers, she gently moaned as she felt Kirumi stroking her hair, she closed her eyes and let the bliss from the kiss take her, before they both pulled away for air, an applause coming from a few members of the audience, the ones that actually cared.

Kirumi smiled and nudged Tsumugi before pointing to Maki who was hitting Ouma with a flower bouquet.

"Aren't weddings wonderful?" Tsumugi asked as she watched Ouma run for his life.


End file.
